Forum:AZL VOY Episodenliste
VOY Episodenliste, es reicht doch völlig wenn diese Liste im Artikel Star Trek: Voyager bzw VOY steht. Außerdem wenn man einen Artikel bearbeitet und man sucht sich die Folge raus da klick ich auf die Serie zack und schon hab ich die passende Folge, will da nicht nochmal auf eine seperate Liste klicken währe ja denn doppelte arbeit. --Klossi 10:37, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die anderen Serien haben auch keine separate Episodenliste, also: Löschen! --- H€ rR d3$ Ch@0§# D15ku$§!0n # --- 11:06, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Da muss ich aber anmerken, dass diese Veränderungen auf Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller ganz klar beschlossen worden sind. Außerdem ist dort beschlossen worden, dass auf der Hauptseite ein Link auf die Episodenlisten für jede Serie angebracht wird. Das ist bis jetzt leider noch nicht erledigt worden. @ Herr des Chaos: Die anderen Serien werden ähnliche ausgelagerte Episodenlisten und Galerien erhalten, VOY ist nur das Beispiel, die anderen Serien folgen. ::Ganz klar: Behalten! --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 11:16, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Revidiert. Löschen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 11:33, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich kann das zwar nicht genau beurteilen, da ich das Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller kaum verfgolt habe. Da dies, auch in Bezug auf TAS, TNG, DS9 und ENT, möglicherweise noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen könnte, würde ich, bis das in der Praxis schnell und überall umsetzbar ist, bei VOY, wie Klossi erwähnte, keine Ausnahme machen. Der Inhalt kann ja anderweitig genutzt werden zur Fertigstellung dieser Gallerien. deshalb: löschen und aus dem alltäglichen Gebrauch vorrübergehend entfernen. --Andy Riker < just talk> 11:58, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Das halte ich nicht für richtig. Die nötigen Änderungen für TOS, TNG, DS9 und ENT kann man innerhalb von einem Tag durchführen. Wie schon gesagt: VOY soll keine Ausnahme sein, bloß musste ich ja irgendwo anfangen und da ich VOY am besten kenne, hab ich mir eben diese Seite herausgesucht. Was heißt „vorübergehend aus dem alltäglichen Gebrauch entfernen“? Es handelt sich hierbei um eine reine verschiebung von Inhalten, dafür kann man keine Vorlage anlegen oder es sonst vereinfachen. Wenn ihr wollt setze ich mich dran und führe die Änderungen für die restlichen Serien händig auch durch. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:08, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habs mir damals auch nicht ansehen nur ich finds persönlich noch doppelte Arbeit wenn man jetzt nochmal seperate Episodenlisten suchen und anklicken muss als im dazugehörigen Serien Artikel. --Klossi 12:22, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Meiner Meinung nach würden die Serien-Artikel mit Galerien und Episodenlisten aber zu lang. Außerdem muss man dann immer ganz nach unten scrollen, um die gewünschte Episode aufzurufen. Des weiteren wird doch die Mehrarbeit mit den Links von der Hauptseite ausgeglichen. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:26, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::„vorübergehend aus dem alltäglichen Gebrauch entfernen“ bezog sich auf den vorigen Satz;Der Inhalt kann ja anderweitig genutzt werden zur Fertigstellung dieser Gallerien, da mir nicht bekannt ist, wie lange das dauern würde, da sich dieses Forum nun schon zeitlich in die Länge zieht (das ist kein Vorwurf, sondern nur eine Sorge um die kontinuierliche Durchführung!). Deinen Worten zufolge, Hirschhorn-trek, scheinen diese Zweifel aber unbegründet zu sein, weshalb eine Schließung dieser AZL durchaus in Betracht gezogen werden kann. Bearbeitungskonflikte =[ --Andy Riker < just talk> 12:31, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Moment: Du willst nicht beides in den Artikel unterbringen (Gallerie+Episodenliste)? Ich finde, die Episodenlisten sollten in den Serien-Artikeln schon enthalten sein. --Andy Riker < just talk> 12:34, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Apropos scrollen:Strg+F hilft schnell.--Andy Riker < just talk> 12:37, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Könnte man nicht einfach die Episodenliste behalten und in den Serienartikel einbinden? Soweit ich mich erinnere, geht das. --- H€ rR d3$ Ch@0§# D15ku$§!0n # --- 12:38, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Außerdem was soll den an langen Seiten denn so schlimm sein also Gallerie mit Episodenliste ist doch die beste Varianten, so sind alle Informationen in einem Artikel ohne das beides getrennt werden muss und bisher waren alle Serien Artikel mit Episodenführer und das ist auch so in allen MAs. --Klossi 12:39, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Gut, mit Episodenlisten und Galerien in einem Artikel kann ich gut leben, ich habe nur versucht, die Meinungen aus der Abstimmung im Forum zu repräsentieren. Meine persönliche Meinung stimmt völlig damit überein, dass man Ep-Listen und Galerien in einem Artikel unterbringen kann, allerdings sollten wir das auch mit den Leuten abstimmen, die im Forum ihr Stimme für eine andere Variante gegeben haben. Sie einfach zu übergehen halte ich für problematisch. Apropos Strg+F: Also ich hätte nicht die Geduld, lange zu tippen ;-) --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:48, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::ich bin auch gegen ausgelagerte Episodenlisten aber die Abstimmung dazu ist leider schon gelaufen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:25, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich wiederhle meinen Vorschlag noch einmal, da er offenbar überlesen wurde: Man könnte die Episodenliste in eine Vorlage umwandeln und dann in den Serienartikel einbinden. So sparen wir Speicherplatz und bei eventuellen Veränderungen brauchen wir nur eine Seite zu ändern. --- H€ rR d3$ Ch@0§# D15ku$§!0n # --- 13:36, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::so sind wir bisher auch vorgegangen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:44, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es ist ja auch nur eine Vorlage aber es sollte die Inhaltsangabe halt im Serienartikel erhalten bleiben. --Klossi 13:54, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::ja, das fände ich auch gut--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:01, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, an mir soll's nicht scheitern. Von mir aus können wir die Episodenliste wie früher in die Serien-Artikeln eingliedern bzw. eingegliedert lassen. Auch wenn es mir persönlich nicht gefällt, wir haben noch eine gültige Abstimmung, die wir nicht einfach ignorieren können. Es haben ja aber auch nur 5 Leute abgestimmt, darunter Shisma und ich. Die drei anderen zu überzeugen dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein (siehe Forum:Gallerien für Hauptdarsteller#Abstimmung). --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 14:20, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin gegen jegliches Löschen von Seiten dieser Homepage!!! sie ist ein Traum für jeden Trekkie, der sein Wissen auffrischen, erweitern oder einfach etwas schmökern möchte!! zimmerer (aus dem startrek.de - Forum) :@91.112.198.94: Gewisse Seiten müssen manchmal gelöscht werden. Das kann verschiedene Gründe haben, siehe hier. Und bitte signiere künftig deine Beiträge mit vier ~'. --- H€ rR d3$ Ch@0§# D15ku$§!0n # --- 11:05, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, es gibt einfach Seiten, die im täglichen Gebrauch nicht mehr nötig sind. Außerdem wird ja in diesem Falle nicht der Inhalt gelöscht, es handelt sich ja nur um eine Verschiebung von Inhalten. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 11:33, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) *'gelöscht